


Meditation is Important

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Figging, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Punishment, Shimadacest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: Essay anon here with another request, and to bug you eternally. Sorry dear. I saw you do Shimadacest™ (you're like a unicorn 'round my parts so I gotta take advantage of it), oops I'm all over that ship too oops. Cough could you do some beloved Shimadacest™ that starts with an argument and ends with a punishment™? Kinky as can be. Cough, cough. Cough. Tyly.





	

Genji was infuriating at times. Hanzo loved him with all of his heart, more than a brother should, but neither of them cared. Hanzo had been meditating on the patio, the sliding door open so he could hear if anything went wrong in the house.

It was 6 AM, he knew his brother wouldn’t be awake for at least a few more hours, so he took advantage of the silence to meditate, kneeling with his eyes closed peacefully. He stayed like that for a while, relaxing as his mind emptied. Until something was pressed against his face. His eyes flew open and upward.

There was Genji. Only in his briefs, crotch pressed against his face slightly, a stupid grin on his lips. Hanzo growled. “Genji. What are you doing?”

“You looked so happy, aniki. I thought you’d be even happier like this.” He could barely contain his laughter. Hanzo stood abruptly, hand fisting in the short green hair of his younger brother, dragging him back into the house. “Ow, aniki! It was a joke!” Hanzo said nothing as he dragged him into his own room, finally releasing his hair when the door closed.

“Take off your clothes, now.” His voice was clipped, barely controlled as he stared at the younger Shimada. Genji grinned a little and started removing his clothes, imagining he was in for a nice, rough fuck. He loved when that happened. Hanzo brushed past him and sat on the bed, reaching out to grab him and haul him over one leg, trapping Genji’s legs under his other.

“A-aniki?” A stinging slap landed on the round of his ass, making him jump. “Aniki, what?” Hanzo brought his hand down again. “Silence, insolent brat.” He hissed, adjusting his grip around Genji’s waist before truly starting his punishment.

Hanzo was merciless as he spanked his younger brother, covering his perky ass in stinging slaps, making sure to cover his upper thighs as well. Genji was struggling from the start, but Hanzo had the upper hand and the strength to pull it off. He didn’t stop until Genji was sobbing, ass emitting a solid warmth and a bright red. He tilted Genji up a little, laying a few more harsh swats to his “sit spots”, causing Genji to wail in pain. Hanzo helped him up off of his lap, hugging his brother back when his arms were thrown around his waist.

He pressed a soft kiss to Genji’s green hair, letting him cry it out for a few moments before he carefully pushed Genji away. “We are not done here, yet, ototo. Go and stand in the corner, face the wall.” Genji huffed and sniffed as he trudged over to the corner, leaning his head against the cool wall as he reached back to rub his sore ass.

“You will not touch. Hands on your head, ototo. I would obey, if I were you.” Hanzo said authoritatively, watching Genji raise his hands and rest them on his head before he walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen. He pulled a few fingers of ginger root out, breaking the thickest one off the bunch. He quickly peeled it, cutting a notch close to the end to keep it in place.

Taking the newly carved butt plug back with him, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Genji hadn’t moved from the corner, hands still on his head. “Good job, ototo. Go bend over the bed.” Hanzo kept the ginger root from sight, watching Genji slowly walk to the bed and end over it. Hanzo came up behind him, taking in the sight of his brother’s reddened ass. He would bruise in a few spots, if Hanzo guessed correctly.

He nudged Genji’s feet further apart, spreading one cheek to get access to his hole. Genji squirmed a little. “A-a-aniki, I’ve learned. I won’t interrupt you again, I promise.” Hanzo hummed softly, pressing the tip of the makeshift plug at his hole. “I’m glad you see your error, Genji. This is provide a reminder you won’t forget soon after your skin has healed.” He steadily pressed the root in until it settled at the notch. Genji squirmed a little.

“Aniki?” Genji’s voice was timid. Hanzo wipes his hand off with a baby wipe. “Yes?” Genji squirmed again. “I’m confused. I like this plug?” He questioned, thinking it was one from his collection. Hanzo chuckled softly. “Just give it a moment. You will not. Go stand in the corner again.” Hanzo said as he laid back on the bed to watch Genji.

His squirming intensified slowly, shifting his weight back and forth. He let out a soft whimper. “Ahh! Hngg, brother! It burns me!” He whined, reaching down to pull it out.

“Genji.” Hanzo snapped, causing his hand to pause. “Leave it. It is a part of your punishment.” Genji whined again, ass clenching. “Oh! Oh, ouch! Han-Hanzo! It is getting worse!” Hanzo watched him, making sure his hands stayed atop his head.

“Clenching will make it worse, ototo. Keep still. I will take it out once it subsides.” His voice was calm. Genji’s back started to shine a little as sweat picked along his spine. He couldn’t help but clench, crying out every time he did. Tears fell down his face, bouncing and rocking, trying to relieve the heat. Hanzo watched him, chest swelling proudly as his brother took his punishment well, not reaching back to take it out again.

“Come here, ototo.” Hanzo’s voice broke the almost silence of the room, Genji’s whines and moans the only other noise. He shuffled over quickly, ready to have it out. His beautiful face is red and warm, wet with tears. Hanzo sits up and turns him around, carefully popping the ginger piece out. Genji sobbed a little with relief. “You make go wash up, Genji. You handled your punishment well.” Hanzo stood and pressed a kiss to his head. “I am proud.”

Genji all but ran to the bathroom as Hanzo’s disposed of the carved spice. He was safe to assume that Genji would not interrupt his meditation again.


End file.
